


What The Night Brings

by yours_eternally



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: Now they were perched on his hotel bed watching him pace. Ryan’s sitting, ankle on his knee and hat pulled down low, leaning back one hand as he scrolls on his phone. Ricky’s laying on his side beside him, ignoring the appreciative way Ryan’s eyes kept flicking to his body. They’re waiting for Chris to get curious about the fact they were both camped out in his room.Chris is worked up after a long day in the studio, and Ryan and Ricky have a plan to help him relax.
Relationships: Chris "Motionles" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson/Ryan Sitkowski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	What The Night Brings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feistycadavers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistycadavers/gifts).



It had started at the studio. Ryan’s eyes had met Ricky’s from the other end of the couch. He hadn’t spoken but had unfurled the hand he had stretched across the back of the seat so that their fingertips brushed lightly. 

Ricky hadn’t spoken either but allowed their fingers to interlace. Chris had been sitting at the desk, head bowed in despair, face in his hands, radiating stress. An understanding had passed between them. Chris got like this; all in his head and putting too much pressure on himself. 

‘I think… I hate it,’ he’d said, muffled from between his hands. Ryan had stood, slipping his hand free of Ricky’s, and moving over to Chris. 

‘Let’s call it a night, huh?’ he’d said, putting a hand on the back of Chris’ neck and squeezing. Chris had let out an irritated groan but Ricky could see him relaxing into the familiar touch. Ricky had stood as well, going to stand on Chris' other side. 

‘Yeah, c’mon, it’s late,’ he’d added, stroking his hair back, ‘—you won’t hate it tomorrow.’ 

So Chris had allowed them to wrap him in his hoodie and hustle him out of the studio. Now they were perched on his hotel bed watching him pace. Ryan’s sitting, ankle on his knee and hat pulled down low, leaning back one hand as he scrolls on his phone. Ricky’s laying on his side beside him, ignoring the appreciative way Ryan’s eyes kept flicking to his body. They’re waiting for Chris to get curious about the fact they were both camped out in his room.

‘Come and sit down — you’re giving me motion-sickness,’ Ryan says, giving up on subtlety, after another minute of Chris mutely trotting back and forth in front of them. Chris slows then stops, sighing and dropping heavily onto the bed between them. 

‘What are we going to do? I hate it, and we’ve lost like a day? A day and a half?’ he says, scrubbing his hands over his face and dropping his head to his knees, fingers locking at the back of his neck. 

‘You’re going to _relax_ , eat something maybe, sleep,’ Ryan says rubbing soothing circles in his back. Ricky raises an eyebrow at him and Ryan snorts softly. 

‘And _we,_ ’ Ricky says, winking at Ryan, ‘—are going to help you think about something else.’

‘Like what?’ Chris says moodily. Ricky flicks the flesh tunnel in his ear making him yelp and pop upright glaring. 

‘What the fuck?’ he growls but Ricky laughs, wriggling further back on the bed. Chris twists like he’s going to come after him but Ryan gets an arm around his waist. Ricky could see his lips moving against the shell of Chris’ ear. Chris’ eyelashes flicker. And Ricky didn’t need to hear the words. 

Ryan keeps his hand on Chris’ stomach as he starts to kiss down his neck. Ricky feels a lick of heat. He fucking _loves_ seeing them like this; Ryan’s hands smoothing over Chris' stomach, rucking up his t-shirt as Chris turns, trying to get as much of his tongue in Ryan’s mouth as possible, given the angle. Ricky crawls closer, noticing the zip on his jeans is suddenly rubbing him raw. 

When he gets close enough Chris turns to him, lips wet and eyes unfocused, his pupils blown wide. 

‘Hey, baby,’ Ricky says, pecking his mouth as he helps Ryan tug Chris’ hoodie over his head. Ricky sits back on his heels shrugging off his own shirt before climbing into Chris’ lap. 

Ricky breathes him in, savouring the feeling of his warm skin everywhere. Chris kisses over his bare shoulder as Ricky sinks a hand into his hair and leans over his shoulder to catch Ryan’s mouth. Ryan kisses him back, cupping the back of his head, tongue hot sliding against his.  
Ricky moans, legs tightening around Chris’ waist. He could feel Chris’ cock, hard and needy, through his sweats. He sits down more, making him let out a gushing breath. Ricky pulls back from Ryan, sucking on his lip a little as an idea forms. 

‘So Ryan,’ he says, kissing Chris behind the ear, ‘I think we’ve got a problem here.’ 

‘Yeah?’ Ryan says, licking over the spot Ricky had just kissed making Chris shiver, ‘what’s the problem, Rick?’ he asks, voice low with mock concern. 

‘Well—’ Ricky says, catching Ryan’s hand on Chris’ stomach and guiding it lower. Chris whines softly and Ricky can’t quite stop rubbing a little against Ryan’s knuckles as well. 

‘I see,’ Ryan says thoughtfully and Ricky can feel his hand working Chris’ cock through his sweats. ‘—well, this is very serious.’ 

Chris lets his head drop back against Ryan’s shoulder exposing his throat, panting. Unable to resist Ricky runs his tongue up the length of it. Chris groans, digging his nails into his hips as Ricky chuckles. 

‘You like that?’ he mutters in Chris’ ear. 

‘Yes,’ Chris says breathlessly. 

‘You want Rick to do that again?’ Ryan asks, free hand coming to rest on Chris’ forehead to keep his head back. 

‘Yes,’ Chris says again. Ricky can see him breathing high in his chest now — excited. He licks again. Chris whines. Ricky smiles against his skin before sitting back. Ryan has his hand inside Chris’ sweats, stroking him without hurry. Ricky can feel Chris’ hands tense on his waist. 

Ricky bends to kiss along his collarbone, licking over the fabric on the centre of his chest before pushing up his t-shirt to mouth his nipple. Chris whines again and Ricky could feel him straining against where Ryan’s holding him. He runs his tongue over his nipple again and feels Chris’ hands come up to keep him in place. He sucks it a little, rolling the nub with his tongue making Chris squirm so much Ryan has let him go laughing. Ricky sits back, watching Chris pant, glassy eyes on his.

‘Okay?’ Ryan asks, kissing Chris' shoulder. He nods. Ryan nods too before his eyes cut back to Ricky’s. 

‘So Rick, what do you want to do?’ he says. Ricky sucks his lip as though he was thinking, before letting an evil smile curve his mouth. 

‘I think—’ he says, hooking a thumb under Chris’ waistband, ‘I wanna ride him.’ Ryan snorts.

‘Sure, we can do that’ Ryan says, kneeing up. 'Right, Chris?' Chris nods. So Ryan grabs the hem of Chris’ t-shirt, pulling it over his head but not off his arms, trapping his arms in the fabric as he pulls Chris to lay on his back on the bed. 

‘Okay?’ Ryan says, making sure Chris hasn’t got his wrist twisted awkwardly under himself. Chris nods, shifting a little as Ricky reaches to pull down his sweats. They can all see he’s hard through his underwear. And they can all see where his underwear is damp with pre-come where the fabric is straining against the tip of his cock. 

‘Made a mess of yourself, huh?’ Ryan says, smoothing a hand down his stomach, ‘—why don’t you take them off, Rick?’ Ricky does, hooking his thumbs over the elastic and wriggling them down while he grins at Chris. 

‘Yours too,’ Ryan adds and Ricky complies, so he’s totally naked when he sits across Chris’ bare thighs. Ricky licks his palm and fits it around Chris’ cock, stroking. Chris pants, hips twitching up into his touch. 

‘You got lube?’ Ricky asks, leaning over Chris as he increases the speed of his strokes. 

‘I don’t just have—’ Chris mumbles, eyes rolling back as Ricky digs chipped black nails into his chest. Ricky and Ryan both laugh. Ryan gets up from the bed to rifle through his rucksack. He hands the tube over as he kneels by Chris' head again. Ricky flips the cap and lubes his fingers, leaning forward with a hand in the centre of Chris' chest as he strokes a finger around his hole. 

Ricky bites his lip at the stretch, but he wants it. His cock throbs at the thought — the desire to feel Chris inside him as he whines and writhes, and sweats out all the stress from a day recording. 

‘C’mon,’ Ryan says, wetting his mouth, eyes on Chris’ cock. Ricky pulls his fingers out, using his clean hand to lube up Chris before he shifts forwards, onto his hands and knees.

‘Rick,’ Chris says, pushing up under him, cock brushing Ricky’s thigh. Ricky shushes him, putting a hand on his cock and guiding it into place as he carefully sits back. Chris keens, arching as his cock pushes into Ricky’s body. 

‘Easy,’ Ryan murmurs, putting out a hand to steady Ricky and smoothing the other over Chris’ forehead. Ricky bites his lip, groaning as he sinks onto Chris’ cock. His hand is tight on Ryan’s bicep to keep his balance. When he’s sat all the way back on Chris he lets the rest of his breath out in a rush. 

‘Fuck,’ Chris gasps. He’s wriggling now, wanting his arms free so he can hold on to Ricky. But Ricky’s body weight is only making it harder to get them free. 

‘Why don’t you relax, huh?’ Ricky says, stroking a thumb over his lower lip, ‘and let me do the work?’ He starts to rock his hips, feeling Chris’ lubed cock slide deeper into him. 

Ricky groans deep in his chest. He can feel Ryan’s eyes on him and as he opens his jeans and takes his cock out. Ryan shifts, moving so he can rub his cock against Chris’ cheek and over his lips. Chris mumbles more, turning his head to kiss and lick it. 

Ricky feels his gut twist, body clutching at Chris’ cock at the sight. He can feel saliva filling his mouth. He spreads his hands over the ink on Chris’ chest, rolling his hips faster, fucking down onto his cock. Chris arches and pants, pink mouth wide open as Ryan slips a tattooed thumb inside, stroking his tongue. Chris moans loudly.

Ryan catches Ricky’s eyes and grins. Ricky smiles back feeling a flushing sprawling across his chest. He lets his eyes fall to Ryan’s cock again. 

‘Need some help with that?’ he asks, between gasps. 

‘Sure,’ he grins, sitting up a little so Ricky can reach him as he bends forwards. The movement changes the angle of Chris’ cock in his body and they both moan from it. Ricky wets his mouth, angling his head as he sucks the head of Ryan’s cock. Chris is moaning underneath them as Ricky lets Ryan’s cock all the way into his mouth. Ryan grunts, fingers threading through Ricky’s hair. 

Ricky’s moans around his cock, liking the pressure on his tongue matching the stretch where Chris’ cock is sinking into his hole.

‘Yeah,’ Ryan says, starting to thrust with his hips, knowing Ricky can take it. Ricky’s groans, feeling his guts twisting up tight. He’s overwhelmed by the sensation of Ryan fucking into his mouth, rocking his body back onto Chris’ cock. He digs his nails into Chris’ chest trying to keep in rhythm as he shudders hard. 

But then Chris is writhing and moaning before going completely rigid and Ricky realises he’s coming. He sits up to ride him through it and Ryan puts a hand over his spit-slick cock and starts to jerk himself off. Ricky does the same, eyes on Ryan as he starts as he fucking into his own fist. 

Chris is whining softly, oversensitive where Ricky’s body is clutching at his softening cock. Ryan comes first, in a thick stripe that catches Chris on the chin and chest. Ricky feels his entire body shiver at the sight. His back arches, nails of his free hand digging into his thigh as he comes over his fist and onto Chris’ chest as well. The orgasm wracks him, leaving his ears ringing and his pulse pounding as he pants his breath back, a pleasant ache in his hips. 

He climbs off Chris gingerly, watching as Ryan swipes his thumb over his come on Chris’ chin and sucks it. Ricky feels his stomach tense, thighs tingling. Ryan is too fucking hot sometimes. Ryan hops up, tucking himself away, kissing the side of Ricky’s head. Ricky snorts at him pulling on his shirt and underwear. 

‘So you want to sleep or shower?’ Ryan asks Chris where he’s still sparked out on the bed. 

‘Both,’ he grunts. 

‘Why don’t shower and I’ll order some of that gross vegan pizza?’ Ryan offers and Chris perks up immediately. 

‘It's not gross,’ he says, as an afterthought as he stumbles up. He still looks dazed and Ricky realises that he’s still wearing his socks. He leans up as Chris shuffles over to kiss him on the mouth before Ryan orders him into the shower again. 

‘Are you really going to make me suffer vegan cheese after I sucked your dick and everything?’ Ricky asks sitting on the bed and pouting at Ryan. 

‘You ain’t that good at sucking dick, bro,’ Ryan says, grinning as he scrolls for his phone looking for the number. Ricky throws Chris’ shirt at him. 

‘Don't fucking lie,’ Ricky says as Ryan ducks the shirt, coming back over to tackle him to the mattress and kissing Ricky all over his face as he shakes with breathless laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> For Marina because they rock 💖
> 
> There are also xmas fics incoming (they don't have actually anything to do with xmas 😅) I will start posting on Sat and there's six 🙌


End file.
